Captain Wii
by auragonian
Summary: Roughly 20 years after Mother Brain's defeat, Captain N and Lana has vanished, causing their young son, Charles to summon forth a new Game Master to help find him. What he Gets is the daughter of Mike Vincent.Is the young prince doomed? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Captain Wii

This takes place roughly 20 years after the end of Captain N. It is the story of a new Gamemaster, Heather Vincent, AKA Captain Wii!

Chapter one: Welcome to Videoland.

Videoland

"Argh! I can't believe this!" said the young prince of Videoland, Charles was pacing around the throne room of the palace of power, wearing a blue cape over a purple and green tunic and jeans. His retainer, a middle aged man wearing an orange and black suit with an expression that said "Dear lord kill me now."

"My parents, Queen Lana and the legendary Kevin Keene have vanished and that creep, Ridley took over in Mother Brain's name after Simon Belmont died. And what's worse, I can't do squat to stop it!"

"My prince," the retainer began, "Remember that you are only ten years old. We need a game master if we are to combat Ridley. And Megaman is busy protecting Megaland from Wily and Pit is participating in the Smash Bros. Tournament I heard he's even made the final round."

"But how are we going to summon a new gamemaster? My dad is the only one isn't he Roger?"

"Well, activate the Ultimate Warpzone, and we'll know for sure. I'll send out a summons to all available heroes to form a new N-team."

"Very well. May the power glove pick someone who is truly as great as my father."

Mean while, on earth, in the town of Northridge, Mike Vincent was playing against his 18 year old daughter, Heather in a game of Brawl. He was playing as Wolf O'Donnel, while his daughter, a girl with long blond hair, wearing an orange shirt and jeans, was playing as Pit, or as he knew him growing up, Kid Icarus.

Suddenly, the screen went black and static started showing on the screen.

"What the blazes?" Heather yelled, waking up a small sugar jumper wearing a miniscule blue scarf that was sleeping on her shoulder.

Suddenly, a strange energy came out of the screen and wrapped itself around Heather, and started pulling her into the static. Her father tried to grab her but was too late. His daughter, along with her pet, had been taken, It was just like when Kevin Keene vanished 21 years before, he was in high school then and tended to bully Keene. It was when 4 students disappeared and soon came back did Mike realize that Keene didn't run away, but was taken. Mike knew what he had to do now, he had to go see the four students who had experienced an adventure in "Videoland" as they called it, and get them to create a way for him to go there and rescue his daughter, and possibly, his old tormentee, Kevin.

Skyland, Videoland.

A crowd had gathered in the stadium surrounding a small stage consisting of clouds with platforms built on top of them. On one side was a winged boy wearing a toga, a golden laurel in his short brown hair, sandals on his feet, and on his right wrist, were two golden shining rings, on his back were a pair of whit wings, and he was wielding a bladed bow in his right hand. Across from the boy was a wolf standing on his hind legs. He was wearing a futuristic set of clothes, and had metal eye patch on his right eye. The wolf tail and head were covered in gray fur. They were both prepared for the final match of the Smash Bros. Tournament. When the announcer said go, the pair went into battle. The wolf whipped out his blaster, but his opponent blocked the blast by producing a magic shield from his bow, he then split the weapon in half and it became two separate swords, which he used in close combat with the wolf. He kept attacking until the wolf was on his knees, and was about to finish the fight when the stadium lights suddenly turned dark.

Both fighters looked up and saw that a warpzone had appeared over the stadium. The wolf ran off, forfeiting the final match. While the angel stayed, looking at the warp and wondering why it would open here. He got his swords ready for battle, in case whatever came through would be a threat, but instead, the swirling mass of blue energy spat out a girl with long, blond hair, an orange shirt and jeans. Hanging on to dear life to the girl's shirt collar was a strange fluffy creature he hadn't seen before. It looked kind of like a small squirrel and it was wearing a tiny blue scar around its neck. The strange girl was unconscious, so, the angel picked her up, and flew off toward the stadium exit, looking for a warpzone to the Palace of Power. While he searched, the strange mini-squirrel let go of the girl's shirt and started running up his left arm, and finally nestled itself on top of his head. He couldn't do anything to get it off with the girl in his arms, but he finally managed to find a warp to where he needed to go. He went through and on the other side, met with a young boy and a middle-aged man.

"PIT!" the young boy yelled. He then noticed the girl in the arms of his father's friend, who started to move when the boy yelled. She opened her eyes, revealing to Pit to be the loveliest green eyes he'd ever seen. She stared straight into his dark brown eyes, and then opened her mouth to speak.

"Okay, what the blazes is going on? Where am? Where's my dad? And why am I in the arms of a Pit Cosplayer?" she was obviously scared. And her reaction and the phrase "cosplayer" caused Pit to instantly figure out what the young prince in front of them did.

"Charles," said Pit to the young boy, "you have some serious explaining to do. Right now!"

"Okay Pit. Well, see Mom and dad vanished, Ridley is trying to take over Videoland, and I had the Ultimate Warpzone pick a new game master. So where is he Pit? And what is with the girl?"

"Charles, I think this girl is the game master."

"This Girl has a name you know. My name is Heather Vincent. And Charlie?"she said glaring at the young boy in the green and purple tunic, blue cape, and jeans, with a golden circlet in his light brown hair, "for being so sexist at what? Nine?, I think I'll have Otto attack you."

"Who's Otto, all three males said at once. Then, the creature that had nestled itself in Pit's hair jumped and leapt onto the young prince, landing on his shoulder. It then started moving its tail back and forth, and the prince started laughing, the creature was doing the dreaded tickle torture, and was now running all over the kid's body, its tail dragging behind it tickling him all over. Pit just stood there, looked down at Heather, realized he was still holding her, and put her down blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, now for chapter 2, where we meet the candidates of the next N team, which you guys will vote on!_

It was an hour before Otto's attack ended, and when it did, the prince of Videoland had ended up wetting himself. After waiting on the prince to get a new pair of jeans on, the group went to the throne room of the Palace of Power.

Once there, Heather looked up in amazement, it was you basic throne room in most of its appearance, but to the right of the throne was a statue of a fist, and on the left was a statue of a dog. Underneath the dog statue was a plaque that read:

"Duke, came to this world with Captain N, died protecting his master against Ridley."

Suddenly, a voice rang out, seemingly emanating from the room itself:

**Heather Vincent, you have been chosen to wield the power of the Game Master. Take it, and you will be able to save Videoland from peril!**

Suddenly, a light surrounded Heather, blinding everyone around her. When it vanished, Heather was wearing the clothes she had when she got there, but she now had around her waist what looked like a classic controller for a belt buckle, while at her left side was a Wii zapper, with a wii-mote in side it.

"Dang," Heather stated, looking at her new gear. "This is so weird, and at the same time cool."

"Glad you think so!" Charles said. "Now we can select your teammates for the new N-team!"

"New N-Team?" Pit asked, confused.

"Well yeah, with Simon dead and Megaman busy in Megaland, we need to add new members so that you two won't have to go fight Ridley yourselves!" Charles said, grinning, while Roger just looked up in disbelief.

Later, Heather, Pit and Charles were sitting at a table, where in front of them, the people auditioning would be submitted to an interview and demonstration. In front of them now, was a man in a black coat with armor on the shoulders, long silver hair, and bright cyan eyes.

"What the blazes are you doing here Sephiroth?!" all three at the table said, surprised a guy like him would even be at this audition.

"I'm bored, and mother threatened me with quality time together." He answered.

"Okay," Heather said. "What can you do that will benefit the team, if you become apart of it?"

"I can cast magic, and I have a ten-foot long Masamune. I can also grow three wings on my back at will and, I have this." Suddenly, the song "One-winged Angel" started playing, causing Otto, who was currently on heather's shoulder to jump into her shirt, as he was frightened.

"Okay, Sephiroth,"Heather began, "go outside to the waiting room, and will let you know after we see everyone else if you're in or not."

As Sephiroth left the room, another character came into the room. This one was a commando, with a dark green bandanna around his forehead, 5oclock shadow, with an assortment of explosives on his vest.

"Name, videoworld, and abilities?" Pit asked.

"Solid Snake, Metal Gear Solid, and I have abilities in stealth, hand to hand combat and Explosives."

Pit looked upward and glared. "Snake," he said, "why should we let you on the team?"

"Well, my team can gather information on the bad guys, which we can use to against them." Snake then saw Otto peeking out of Heather's shirt and tried to grab it. Heather, luckily, beat him and kept the sugar jumper out of his reach.

"Oh come on, I only wanted to see how it would taste!" Snake said.

"You eat Otto, I will beat you're rear so hard, you'll be in traction for at least a month." Heather said, protecting her pet. "NOW GET OUT!"

Snake left the room and now came in a woman with whitish-purple hair, blue eyes, wearing a white and purple-skintight outfit with golden armor and sword at her side. Charles had his turn to ask her questions.

"Name, Videoworld, and abilities please?" he said politely

"Ivy Valentine.I'm from the world of Soul Calibur, and I use a snake sword. I've been in every Soul Caliber battle, and I came here for a break from all the challenges I receive." the woman said, just as polite.

"Okay. If you get on the team, how will you help out?"

"Well," Ivy answered, "I can help The Game Master with their battle training, protect you, Prince Charles, and hopefully get a chance to cook for the team!"

"Okay Miss Valentine, please go to the waiting room, and we'll let you know if your in or not!" Charles said with a smile.

As Ivy left, a fourth person came in. This one seemed male, wore red body armor over a black and white body suit, dark eyes, and long blond hair coming out from under his black and red helmet. He then started introducing himself.

"My name is Zero. I'm from Megaland and I was originally built by Doctor Wily." Everyone gasped at this point. Zero just closed his eyes, a little irritated, and continued. "Luckily for Videoland, I was accidently warped to the X colony, and was made a hunter of the machines that went rogue, alongside the colony's version of Megaman. I weild a laser sword, and I can bring in some people to give the Palace of Power's systems an upgrade."

"Okay," said Heather, a little bit relieved, "Go to the Waiting room and we'll let you know if you're in or not."

The next person to come in didn't walk into the room, but flew in. The next person for the interview was a being that was dressed as a purple jester, with a golden ruff collar, a red vest, a white shirt, white gloves,blue cat eyes, and a red stone on their chest. The being had no nose, and hovered a foot off the floor in a sitting position.

"Okay,"Pit said, "can you tell us your name, videoworld, and abilities?

"My name's NiGHTS," the being said in a feminine british voice, "I'm from Nightopia, and I can send enemies away with my Para-loops, and when I put on one of my special masks, can change my form. I can also fly, as you can see."

"Thank you NiGHTS, please go to the waiting room."

"Okay, see you around!" NiGHTS said and flew out of the room, a sparkling trail following her. As she left, heather turned to Pit.

"So Pit, how many more?" Heather asked.

"Well, there's only one left. After this we have to decide who is in and who isn't."

The last person to enter was female. She wore a bright blue body suit and had blond hair, which was pulled back by a red ribbon, and blue eyes. Pit knew her very well from the smash bros tournament, as did Charles.

"Hi miss Aran." Charles said politely.

"Hi kid. Hello Pit. And I take blondie her is the new Game Master?" Samus asked.

"Yeah. I'm the new Game Master. My name's Heather Vincent. Not Blondie." Heather said, slightly irritated.

"Okay Samus," Pit began, "Tell us what you're going to do on the N team, if you get in."

"Kick Ridley's butt, and train Blondie here." Samus said, short and to the point.

"Okay. Just go into the waiting room, while we decide on the final line up." Pit said, hoping to prevent a fight between Heather and Samus from breaking out. Samus left, and the trio then bagan discussing the future N Team.

_Okay People, you've seen the Candidates, and now you can select who you think should be on the N team. I'll have the poll on my Profile, so, the top three get in!_

_The Poll will last one week, so get started will ya?_


	3. Chapter 3

Well, the results are in! Unfortunately, only 2 votes were received. So, it's time for a Backup plan!

Chapter Three, Raid on Ridley's place!

The five heroes and really messed up villain were in the waiting room, waiting to hear who got in. When the doors finally opened, Heather Vincent was holding a piece of paper in her hand.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, but we now have the results of the audition. If your name is called, you may enter the throne room and we'll tell you what we plan to do next. Samus, Sephiroth, NiGHTS, Zero and Ivy, you are now part of the New N-Team. Congratulations!"

As the five whose names were called entered the throne room, Snake decided to chat with Heather.

"Why didn't I get in?" Snake asked, confused. Heather glared at him and then answered quite calmly, "You threatened to eat my pet. If you were let on the team, Otto would have to fend for his life every day. I did not want my best friend eaten do leave Jack ass." Snake, fearing for his own life as he felt the danger from Heather's words, went to a warpzone leading to Metal Gear Solid, and left.

When Heather went into the throne room, Heather looked at the five who names she called, and began to speak to them. "Listen, if we are going to figure out what happened to Prince Charlie's parents, we have to go pull off a raid at Ridley's place!" Everyone, except Sephiroth and Samus, looked at her with surprise. "Okay, the looks on your faces tells me you're surprised I'd suggest something like strike first. Well, my dad was an acquaintance of Captain N, and he told me that Kevin Keene wouldn't do anything unless his opponent struck first in a fight. Well, I'm not Kevin Keene. I'm Heather Vincent, Daughter of Mike Vincent, and I think a lot differently, and fight differently as well." Pit and Charles looked at Heather with even more surprise now.

"Mike Vincent is your dad?"Pit said, "Kevin told us about him back when I was part of the original N-Team. He said Mike was a bully and that Kevin feared him. Of course Dr. Wily then made an android of him, and-" he stopped as he saw that Heather was now looking surprised at him, he decided to end this discussion quickly and get going to Ridley's known hideout on Metroid. "I'll just tell the story another time. We better get going."

The group then went to a hall filled with portals Heather noted that over each portal had a nameplate over it that had a name of a location in a videogame. The group stopped at one that had Metroid over it and Heather saw that as the others entered the warp, they appeared on Metroid. As Heather, with Otto on her shoulder went through Heather felt a chilling sensation all over her body when she made it to the other side, she was on a desolate planet, and a horde of Metroids was heading toward her.

"Heather! Use your Zapper" Pit yelled at her, shooting the blobby parasites that were almost on her. Heater whipped out her Zapper, and then started shooting the creatures. A blue laser hit each one and they disappeared. As Heather zapped away the metroids, NiGHTS was paralooping the metroids she was fighting and the dark, sparkly explosion sucked them in and sent them away. Pit was hitting metroids and slicing them with his was slicing them with his sword, and hitting them with ice spells. Zero and Ivy were working together using a combination of swords and whip, destroying the metroids around them.

After destroying the other Metroids, the group continued on, finally reaching a building, outside it were a bipedal eggplant, and a large gray-skinned fatman wearing shorts and a crown.

"OH GOD MY EYES" Heather yelled at the sight. Pit of course recognized the two and spoke to them.

"King Hippo and the Eggplant wizard, how and when did you escape from your prison in Sportsland?"

"Who are you kid?" the eggplant said, "you look familiar, but I'm not sure who your are. As for your question, Mother brain and us got out thanks to Ridley! Now, Lettuce be the end of you!" the eggplant laughed madly, but was then hit with a blue laser in his eye. Pit looked a Heather, and was suddenly scared.

"NEVER MAKE A VEGGIE PUN NEAR ME AGAIN YOU FAMER'S MARKET REJECT!" Heather yelled and started shooting at the veggie, till he ran off screaming in terror. She then went to the fat man and, with her left arm, punched him in the gut so hard, he went flying off into the wall behind him, and was knocked out. The group went further in, fighting metroids as they went, and they made it to the center of the building.

In the room they had just entered, a large purple dragon creature was standing in front of a jar with a brain inside. The brain had surprisingly a large mouth which somehow had bright red lipstick, and 2 eyes that was lined with blue eyeshadow, in short, it looked like a very ugly face.

"WELL NOW!" said the brain, "What do we have here? The Game Master's brat and some group of heroes? Hah, and that blond in the orange ain't as pretty as me!"

"With a face like yours, I'm not surprised that Ridley is the only one willing to go on a date with you!" Heather responded, causing the other girls in the group to laugh at the insult."Now, tell us where Captain N and Lana are, or you can kiss medulla oblongata goodbye, if you can reach it that is!"

"Oh please, those goody-goodies are over there, " the brain said with disgust as she pointed, using an electronic tendril, to a pair of darkened tubes." But if you destroy me, an EMP will go off, turning off all electronics, including the systems keeping them in stasis, I believe there's only an hour's worth of air in each of them."

"Well then ugly, you must be Mother Brain, and clueless of the more recent stuff, so, let me introduce myself, I'm the new Game master, and this is my N-team, and we are going to save Kevin and Lana Keene, and kick your ass. Cause Captain Wii would like to play!"

Heather then pulled out her zapper and blasted Ridley, knocking him out. Samus,Sephiroth, Zero, NiGHTS, and Pit were fighting Mother Brain and her tendrils, while Heather, Otto and Charles went to the stasis pods. Heather got out her zapper to try and blast a hole in the glass, but was stopped by the young prince.

"NO! the zapper's energy shot might turn off the pods' power and we'll never get them open!"

"Well, if shooting doesn't work, I'll just punch a hole in then!" Heather pulled back her left arm and punched the glass on the left tube, the hole made revealed the face of a man with brown hair with a gray streak in it, his eyes were closed. Heater then punched a hole in the other pod and it revealed the face of a woman with red hair. Her eyes were also closed.

"Are these your parents Charlie?" Heather asked, Charles nodded and Heather punched the glass tubes until they were broken enough to get the people inside them out. After pulling out the two people, an alarm went off, and heather saw that Mother Brain was gone and that a countdown came over to her and explained that Mother brain escaped and that the EMP was about to go off. Pit then saw Kevin and Lana, on the ground, and he called Zero over to help get them out of there.

When the group made it through the Warpzone, Heather was clutching her left arm and began crying. Ivy went over to her and asked what happened.

"It's my left arm, it just stopped working."


	4. Chapter 4

And now, this chapter is one I've been waiting to do. Why? It has a very touching scene in it, that involves someone I'm glad got a vote.

Chapter 4: Aftermath.

Heather was in a bedroom, which Ivy took her to while the others were taking care of Charles parents. Ivy had tried to ask Heather about her left arm, but she wouldn't answer. So Ivy decided to leave the poor girl alone. She'd tell her when she was ready to talk. After Ivy left, Heather took her shirt off, revealing underneath, two large leather belts, one around her waist and the on her right shoulder. They were what kept the artificial arm on her body when she went out to school or the game shop. She then got to work unbuckling the belts.

As she was working on the shoulder belt, she heard a knock at the door."If you're male, stay out! I'm shirtless in here." She yelled, still working with the belt, which is very hard to do one handed. She stopped when she heard a voice behind her. She looked behind her and she saw Sephiroth.

"What do you want? I said if you're male, stay out." Heather said, grabbing the blanket to cover her chest when she realized she was still shirtless.

"I came in here because I wanted see if there was something to talk about. I figured out your arm was fake. I want to know why."

"I, I don't want to talk about it." Heather said, avoiding eye contact with Sephiroth. She then sat back down on the bed, her back to her silver-haired guest, and went back to work on the belt. Sephiroth, however, was determined for some answers, and decided to do something, that was to him, drastic.

"Hold still." Sephiroth said, he then sat down next to her, and started unbuckling the belts. Heather just watched as Sephiroth nimbly used his fingers to quickly remove them. He then looked at Heather in the eyes and spoke to her.

"What is it going to take to get you to tell me why your left arm is artificial? What do I have to do to get your trust Heather?"

"It's not that I trust you Sephiroth." Heather said, "It's just, whenever I think about how I got this way, a lot of bad memories come up."

"Bad memories? They can't be any worse than the guilt I felt after killing Aerith. After killing that girl, she's haunted my nightmares, I only killed her because mother told me to. If I hadn't, maybe things would have been different, and Cloud wouldn't hate me so much."

"I used to have a twin brother."

"What?"

" His name was Emil and he and my mom…died in a car accident. I was with them when it were supposed to go to the zoo that day and on the way, we were forced off the road into a pretty deep ditch. I fell unconscious when the car turned over, so I don't remember what happened then. But when I woke up, my dad told me that mom and Emil had died in the wreckage, having bled to death from the cuts they received from the broken glass and twisted metal, I was lucky and lost my arm. That was nine years ago. I still, I still have nightmares about it." As she talked to Sephiroth about the memory, Heather started to tear up, and when she finished, let loose and buried her face in the chest of the silver haired man next to her and cried as he held onto her.

During the time of Sephiroth and Heather's conversation, Kevin Keene and Lana had woken up and were filled in by their son about the new Game Master. Lana was joyful to know that someone from her husband's home had come to their rescue. Kevin on the other hand, wasn't so happy about Heather.

"Lana, I don't think Heather Vincent is who she says she is."

"Kevin, It's not because of her relation to your old Bully is it?"

"No, it's nothing to do with Mike. Charles told us that she punched King Hippo through a wall. There's no way anyone from my world could do that, even with the enhanced strength gained by just being in Videoland. I think she's not even human."

"KEVIN! How could you say that about the person who rescued us?"

"Charles said her left hand was covered in the glass from those pods. He said she wasn't even bleeding from it."

"She might have a prosthetic arm honey."

"Or, she might be a robot created by Mother Brain to infiltrate and spy on us. I just can't trust someone I know little about."

"Kevin, it's getting to sleep and we'll deal with it in the morning. Okay?"

"Alright Lana."


	5. Chapter 5

Captain Wii Chapter 5: Breakdown.

The next morning, Ivy entered Heather's room and saw a surprising sight. Sephiroth was asleep in the game master's bed, with the blond sleeping next to him, her arm resting on his shirtless chest. Closing the door behind her, Ivy nudged the one winged angel, waking him up. The silver haired man looked at the woman and glared, and then realized what happened. He gently slid out from under Heather and grabbed his coat which was on the floor. Much to Ivy's disappointment, he still had his pants on.

"So what happened last night?" She asked, while Heather turned over in bed.

"We only talked. Nothing more." He answered and left the room. As he closed the door the game master woke up and looked at Ivy.

"What are you doing in my room? And Where did Sephiroth go?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Sephy left a few moments ago. I came in here to tell you that I got us a meeting with Doctor Light." Ivy said, smirking.

"What happened to the polite woman I met at the auditions?" Heather said, putting on her prosthetic arm, with a little help from Ivy.

"I only do that around nobility. Everyone else gets the real me." The woman said, making sure the belts were on tight. "We're going to have to hide that your arm is fake, I hear that the King thinks you might be another android."

"I'm not. I just lost an arm in a car accident." Heather said, getting up and searching for something to wrap her arm with, finding some bandages in the desk, she had Ivy wrap the fake arm, making it so that the injury looked real by putting it in a sling as well.

While the girl talk was going on Sephiroth was walking down the hall when he realized something. Running back to Heather's door he found it was locked and began to bang on it.

"Heather! Let me in! I need to get my sword out!" He yelled, only to hear a cough behind him. He turned and saw Pit, the angel looking up at him with a concerned look on his face.

"You need to get what out?" he said, crossing his arms.

"I meant my Masamune, I left it in there." The One Winged Angel said, glancing to the side as he realized the implications as to what he had just said.

"Heard you were in there all night. What did you do with Heather?"

"We talked. Nothing more."

"Yeah right, what did you talk about?"

"We talked about how Cloud Strife disguised himself as a woman to get information from a mob boss." Sephiroth lied, as Pit glared at him. Heather's door opened and the game master came out of the room with her left arm wrapped up and in a sling. Sephiroth understood what was up and silently went in and grabbed his weapon. On his way out, he whispered to Heather, causing her to blush.

"I understand your loss, tell everyone when you're ready." He then walked away as Heather looked at Pit.

"Why are you here?" she asked, tilting her head. The angel blushed and put his hand behind his head, glancing upward as he spoke.

"Well, Kevin wanted to talk to you, though I don't know why, hopefully to give you pointers in being a game master. I was told to escort you there."

"Okay Pit, lead the way." Heather said and followed the angel to the throne room. When they arrived, Charles and Lana were nowhere to be found, and Kevin was alone.

"Kid Icarus, you can leave us alone for now. I'd like to have a talk with Miss Vincent alone, alright?" The king said smiling, and apparently unaware of the angel's name.

"Okay Kevin, and my name is Pit. I'm not a little kid anymore ya know!" The angel said, leaving the room. Kevin then looked at Heather, and his smiling face turned into a glare. Heather felt a little fear from that look she was getting and stepped back.

"Is something wrong sir?" she said nervous.

"Yes. You claim to be Mike's kid. I don't believe you." The king said, the friendly tone he had with Pit completely gone. He then got up and with great speed, ran to the new game master and grabbed her broken arm. His glare increased when he noticed he could feel holes underneath the bandages.

"I knew it. You are hiding something aren't you? Are you a spy for Mother Brain? Another android made by Wily?"

"No! You don't understand."

"What? That you can't be who you say you are? Mike could never have had kids. He was too cruel for any girl to go out with him."

"Let go of me. Please!"

"What are you hiding?" Kevin said, squeezing her arm until he could hear the cracking of Plastic. He then pulled and tore the leather belts keeping the fake arm attached to her body. The arm was pulled out of her t-shirt and the older game master held the limb in front of her.

"What are you Heather? Is that you're real name? Are you even human?" the King sneered, and waved the arm around. Hether Vincent fell on her knees, and cried.

"You don't understand." She whispered, and started sobbing. At that moment, Lana, Sephiroth and Pit entered the throne room to the sight of Heather's nervous breakdown at the hands of the King, Pit's eyes widened at the arm in his friends hand and grabbed his friend's arm.

"Kevin! Stop! Can't you see you're hurting her?" The angel said, hoping to get through to his friend. It didn't work as the former game master swatted away Pit, knocking him to the ground. Lana saw this and went between her husband and the crying girl.

"Lana, get out of my way! This girl is not human!" the king said, anger filling his eyes, as he was soon slapped by his wife, hard.

"Kevin! Will you look at what you're doing? You stripped Heather of her dignity, causing her to cry. You've probably opened old wounds by doing what you did! Just listen to what she's saying!" Kevin in his shock looked down at the crying game master, and realized what he was doing. He then heard Heather's weak voice as tears streamed from her eyes as she lay on the ground, crying.

"Mom…Emil…my arm…I can't feel my arm…" she whimpered, as Sephiroth took off his coat and wrapped it around Heather's body, picking her up in his arms. He glared at the king as he spoke.

"I'll take the game master to her room, we were going to get her arm replaced at Doctor Light's lab today, but it seems we can't until she's calmed down. I hope you can tell Doctor Light what happened here your majesty?" The one winged angel then left the Throne room with the game master, who was shivering and uttering nonsense. When they were gone, Lana looked at her husband and sighed.

"Kevin. That was stupid of you to do. Why the hell did you get so paranoid after she rescued us?"

"Lana, I didn't know this would happen. I guess the fact the next game master was Mike's kid of all people, and the fact her arm was fake made me paranoid." The king said, looking downward. Pit got up and looked at his friend as he listened.

"If you didn't think she was human, you should have told me-icus. When I brought Heather and her pet here, I felt a heartbeat. I could have clarified her humanity Kevinicus!" The angel yelled, his old verbal tic returning. He then flew out of the room, angry and hurt at his old friend.

"Kid Icarus! Wait." Kevin said, but Lana shook her head.

"Let him Go Kevin, he's been through a lot."

"Alright Lana, I guess we need a vacation, don't we?"

In Heather's room, Sephiroth was doing his best to calm the game master down. He currently had his arms around her as she cried on his chest, just like the night before.

"Shhh, it's over now. Kevin realized his mistake, you don't need to cry anymore." He said, rocking her, hoping it would help. It luckily did as she slowly stopped crying.

"He doesn't understand. After mom and Emil died, I was like a broken doll. Dad did his best for me, sent me to therapy, playing games with me. I eventually got better, but what Kevin did, it opened several scars. Dad told me that Kevin Keene was a nice guy, that's why he bullied him, but now, he's nothing more than a paranoid bastard."

"I know. But his majesty is a truly kind man, I believe that being captured and rescued by the child of his enemy got to him." the One Winged angel said, consoling her. At that moment, Samus entered the room and saw what was up.

"I heard about what happened from Pit. How's she doing?" The Bounty Hunter said, leaning on the door frame.

"She's fine, just shaken up. Kevin caused her to relive some trauma that's all."

"I can see that." Samus said and sat down next to the two of them. "Hey, if you need some time off, I'm sure that Lana will allow it. Hell, she's probably asking Dr. Light to come over to get you a new arm as we speak." The bounty hunter said, putting a hand on Heather's back.

"Thanks." Heather said weakly.

"Don't worry about it. I am curious on how you lost an arm, but I'll let you tell me when you're ready." The Bounty hunter then gotup and left the room, before she left, she looked back at the pair on the bed.

"You know, you two make a very cute couple." She said, and closed the door behind her. Leaving the two in shock as Heather blushed and Sephiroth showed no sign of emotion.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six: Father troubles.

It had been a month since the breakdown, and things had gone a bit downhill. Kevin and Pit had been at odds, even arguing some days. Heather had done her best to avoid her father's former target, but some days she felt he wouldn't leave her alone. Lana had moved into another room in the palace, a definite sign that the older game master is in trouble. Of course, this was balanced out with stopping Mother Brain, which had become a form of stress relief for the N-Team, especially Pit.

Today however, was different. Doctor Light had finally come to the Palace of power to give Heather a new arm, giving the upgraded appendage a neural attachment, removing the need for belts, and easier articulation. Once the process was done. The cheerful bearded man spoke to the Young Game Master.

"Now Heather, Her Majesty told me that Kevin and Pit had been at odds over what happened a month ago. I brought Megaman with me to at least try and help out. It's a shame that Simon couldn't be here, otherwise the whole team would be back together."

"I understand. Maybe seeing their old friend would be good for them." Heather said, testing out her new limb. At that moment, the winged angel came in, smiling at Heather as he gave her some flowers.

"I-I got these for you. In case you had to rest while you got used to the arm." Pit said, blushing a little.

"Thanks, Pit, but Dr. Light said that I wouldn't need to sit out for recovery. I just got to relax as the neural relay sets up, that's all."

Before Pit could resond, a robot in Blue Armor came in and patted Pit's back, and smiled.

"Hey Pit! I was just talking with Zero before coming in here, he's a pretty cool bot, ya know?"

"MEGA MAN!" Pit said happily, "Man, it's been rough…did you get a new look?"

"Yep. Went from green to blue, got taller, and lost the Mega thing. Sounds like you lost the –icus thing yourself."

The two former comrades laughed it up as they left the room talking, followed by Heather who was headed for her room when something stopped her. Infront of her bedroom door was a portal, so, preparing for a fight, she grabbed her Zapper and placed the wiimote in it. Fortunately, what came through the portal was a middle aged man in a black leather jacket and jeans. He had graying brown hair, brown eyes, and was looking around the area with a confused look on his face.

"DAD?" Heather said, surprised as she quickly ran over and hugged him. "How did you get here?"

"Hi Heather. After you left, I looked for an old friend of mine. You remember Aunt Stacy, right? Well, she became a quantum physicist, and was working on a way to get here to see Kevin after coming here as a teen with three others. Anyway, I told her what happened, and she let me use the prototype to get here. But it looks like I'm stuck. Are you Okay though?"

"I'm fine Dad. We're in the Palace of Power, and well, I guess I'll take you to Mister Keene. He'll explain what's going on, if he doesn't attack you first and call you a robot." The game master said, thinking back to the previous month. She then led her father to the throne room, only to meet up with Samus and Ivy on the way, which caused her dad to look with surprise.

"Hey Vincent, who's this guy?" the Soul Calibur fighter said, suspicious of the guy.

"Yeah Captain, Kevin better not flip out over another guy here." Samus said, snickering.

"Hey you two, this is my dad, I'm taking him to see that jerk right now."

"Jerk? Did Keene finally grow a pair?" Mike Vincent said, smirking as he went back to his bullying persona. He then noticed his Daughter's new arm and his face hardened with concern. "Heather, what happened to your arm? Did Kevin do something to you and destroy it?"

"No, he just thought I was an android and became paranoid, he doesn't know about the accident."

"Does anyone know about it?"

"She mentioned it to me, but I'm guessing Sephy knows the whole story." Ivy said, crossing her arms.

"I see. Heather, take me to Kevin, now, I got one hell of a bone to pick with him right now."

The group then continued on to the Throne room, and Mike Vincent looked with awe as he saw his former tormentee sitting on the throne next to a beautiful woman and a little kid. Kevin was equally surprised as he saw the stranger entering the room with the three women.

"KEENE! What did you do? You disappear on your family and you start your own here? What a poor excuse for a man." Mike said, pointing dramatically.

"…Do I…know you?" Kevin said, confusion filling his face as he stared at Mike, getting a facepalm from Heather.

"Y-You don't recognize me? You certainly didn't have any problems getting revenge on my little girl! You Wuss! You humiliated her and called her an Android!"

The king of Videoland stared and went white with fear when he figured out who this crazy man was.

"Mike? Mike Vincent? Y-You're here too? How? And How-When did you have a kid?"

"Yeah, it's me. And you can thank your old girlfriend Stacy for me being here, she went into Quantum Physics. As for Heather, it was senior prom, I had a beautiful date with the new girl who showed up, one thing led to another, and I became a father to twins…until my wife and son were taken. Thanks for forcing my daughter to relive that."

"Mike, I'm kinda in trouble with my wife, can you not bring that up?"

"Kevin," Lana said, whapping him on the back of his head, "We have a guest. _Be. Nice._" She said, fear filling Kevin on that last part. Since he knew that if he didn't, he'd be with Bayou Billy for a month.

"Yes dear. Mike, we were just discussing somewhere we could go on vacation, know anywhere we could go? Please? I'm kind a desperate here."

"You're a king, and you're in the dog house and asking me for help? Wow, is that un understatement. Now then, care to explain just what the heck is going on here?"

The king explained what happened to him since his disappearance, from his adventures, to his marriage, to meeting his daughter. He wanted to leave out the event from last month, but Lana whapped him again, forcing him to tell. After all that, Mike stood there, looking to his daughter, to Kevin, and back again. He then glared at Kevin, and charged.

"YOU BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" He yelled, pulling Kevin out of the throne and proceeding to beat the crap out of him, just as Pit, Megaman, Zero, Sephiroth, and NiGHTS came in. The members of the New N-team just stood there and watched as Pit and Megaman peeled the berserk Mike from their friend. Mike yelling as he was held back.

" You called my little girl an robot! She saved your ass and you repay her by opening up mental scars? You're not a man, you're a ******* Bastard of a coward!" He continued to swear until Megaman knocked him out.

"Man, what a Mega-Jerk. I guess everyone really does need a vacation. Hey! We could go to a world called Aselia!" Megaman said, hefting the grown man over his shoulders.

"Aselia?" everyone but Heather asked, confused as to how Megaman would know of such a place.

"It's like Hyrule, but bigger, and there's a hot spring, a resort, several cities, and archaeological sites!" Heather said, "It is the home to the heroes of Tales of Symphonia, and its sequel, Tales of Symphonia, Dawn of the New World. It is an RPG World similar to Final Fantasy, except the encounters aren't random, you can move around in battle, and there's monsters, lots and lots of monsters."

"Sounds like fun." Sephiroth said, placing a hand on his Masamune.

"We're up for it." Samus and Ivy said, smirking as if they were plotting something.

"A hot spring….. that sounds relaxing." Pit said, looking distant as he secretly thought of Heather in a swimsuit.

"WOOHOO! Let's Go!" NiGHTS yelled, flying quickly to her room and coming back with beach towels, umbrellas, and a beachball.

"Then it's settled." Zero said, crossing his arms. It's off to Aselia. But someone has to stay behind to keep an eye on him, in case he wakes up and decides to try and kill Kevin again." His comment was met with the gaze of everyone as he realized what he said. "NOW WAITAMINUTE! I'm not sacrificing my vacation for guard duty!"

"Your idea, your job Zero. Here, Otto will keep stay and help out to!" Heather said, placing the sugar jumper on Zero's head as she left to pack with everyone else.

Hours later, the group had entered the resort of Altamira, Kevin and Lana getting rooms at the hotel as everyone looked around. Pit was about to go talk to Heather, but he stopped when he saw Sephiroth get to her first. Dejected, he turned around, only to see the smiling faces of Samus and Ivy.

"Uh, what do you two want?" he asked, their smiles making him nervous.

"Nothing, we are just going to head to the beach, maybe play some volleyball while we're at it." Ivy said, grabbing Samus' hand as the two went to the beach area, leaving their bags with Pit. Kevin and Lana walked out with Charles, who was wearing a pair of blue trunks. Looking at the angel, Kevin realized something.

"Pit, do you have a crush on Heather?" he asked, hoping to get forgiveness from his friend.

"Wh-wh-what m-makes you think that?" Pit said, turning bright red.

"Oh come on, you were protective of her, and Charles said you turned red when you brought her to the Palace of Power." The king said, chuckling a bit.

"Sure, she's cute, but she's with Sephiroth. They talk a lot and meet in her room every week."

Meanwhile, Heather and Sephiroth were standing on the Altamira Bridge looking over the ocean.

"It's beautiful, isn't it Sephiroth?"

"Eh, I guess. I grew up in the city, so I don't really care for nature."

Heather was about to say something, but a girl's voice broke her concentration.

"Oh Emil! Isn't that couple over there cute?"

Heather turned and saw a girl with light brown hair and blue eyes. She had flower barretes in her hair and was wearing a white dress with brown leggings. The boy next to her however, caused the game master to freeze. He was was a blond boy with green eyes. Hearing a blue dress-like coat with dark pants and a black scarf. He had a large sword on his hip and was blushing as his date pointed out Heather and Sephiroth. The One winged angel looked at Heather and to the boy, noting that they looked somewhat similar.

"Heather, what's wrong?" he asked, though he kinda guessed the answer.

The game master was silent as the couple passed them, once they were out of sight she spoke.

"Sephiroth, that guy, he…looked like my brother." She said, confused as to what was going on. Unfortunately, another voice broke her concentration as she tried to think. Looking up, she saw a very familiar red head wearing Pink and White.

"Well hello there my golden haired cutie." Zelos Wilder said, grabbing Heather's hand. "Why don't you ditch the old man and come with someone one better, and angelic?"

Heather was about to pull out her zapper when Pit came up with a sword to Zelos' back, causing the chosen to turn.

"Who the hell are you shorty? And what's with the fake wings?"

"I'm Pit, and you are hitting on Captain Wii, my friend. And my wings aren't fake you ass!" Pit said, glaring. "Now get lost, before I hurt you."

"Oh come on, I was only joking. Geeze, now if you excuse, me, I got to talk to a buddy of mine about a new employee of his. Some guy named Hojo." Zelos said, walking off while Sephiroth raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, but did that womanizer say Hojo?"

"You don't think…" Heather said, surprised.

"Only one way to find out. Let's go follow him." The one winged angel replied, following Zelos and getting on the railway just as the chosen did. The red head looked surprised as the trio boarded the tram and looked suspiciously at them.

"Something I should know?"

"We are just concerned about Hojo. He…maybe someone I know from my world." The one winged angel said, not even looking at Zelos. The trio went on and eventually made it to the office building where they were met by a muscular man in a suit with long blue hair. He was talking with a man in a labcoat, who had brown hair and glasses. Seeing Sephiroth, he went over to the group and greeted them.

"So. It is you. How did you get here of all places Professor Hojo?" The one winged angel asked, placing a hand on his sword.

"Oh come now, I'm just trying to get tech relations between our worlds started. And maybe work the old Hojo Mojo on some ladies. Looks like you got one yourself using it."

"What the hell are you talking about?" The four asked, while the blue haired man looked on in silence.

"Oh? I guess you didn't know, Sephiroth, Jenova isn't your real mother. Your real mother was a woman named Lucretia, she was my wife, and in short, I'm your father. Your full name is Sephiroth Hojo. I just injected my wife with Jenova cells because I was short on funding, and you were the result."

This news shocked the one winged angel, since everything he thought was a lie, sitting down in a nearby chair, the one winged angel held his head as the news sank in.

"I'm….related to HOJO? This…this cannot be! I don't even like you, no one does. Sure you somehow attract women, but still, it's you..."

"Wow. Is Sephiroth, mister I'm the genius and former bad guy so I know everything having a breakdown? I really can't tell." Pit said, just staring at the babbling son of Hojo. Heather however, went over to Sephiroth and comforted him, just as Emil and Marta came into the building. Hojo, seeing the boy and looking between him and the game master smirked.

"By any chance, are you two related? You certainly do look similar. Twins perhaps?" Hojo said, chuckling at the chaos he was about to cause. Emil and Heather looked at each other, with Marta looking confused.

"Hey, he's right. They do look alike." Zelos said, " Didn't think you would make such a cute girl Emil."

"WHAT?" everyone said, and then the chosen got his ass kicked in a glorious beatdown as Hojo laughed like a madman, as he left the building.

"Well, I did my duty, time to get some women and work the old Hojo Mojo!"


End file.
